


Distortions

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Panic, Panic Attacks, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: "You are safe. You are good enough. You are all the things that your brain is trying to convince you that you aren't."





	Distortions

"Breathe, my love." Viktor leaned in close, pressing his forehead to Yuuri's warm, damp one. "You are safe. You are good enough. You are all the things that your brain is trying to convince you that you aren't."

Yuuri sucked in a sharp, ragged breath, nodding his head and jostling Viktor's in the process. "It's hard," he managed.

"I know it is." Viktor peppered soft kisses on both of Yuuri's cheeks. "But you are so strong, Yuuri, and we're going to get through this. It will pass. Remember that it will pass."

"It's lasting… longer … than usual." His breathing was coming in sharper, shallower spurts and Viktor tried his best to swallow down his concern in order to keep Yuuri calm.

"It's okay, baby, it's alri-"

The locker room door creaked open, and Yuri froze as it slammed shut behind him, causing Yuuri to gasp and jump. He hit his back on the lockers behind him in his panic, hollow _boom_ thundering through the room.

"Sorry, I…" Yuri glanced frantically from Yuuri to Viktor, shuffling his feet where he stood. "Are you… okay?"

Yuuri trembled under Viktor's firm touch, continuing to hyperventilate. Sweat dripped down his forehead as Viktor spoke calmly. "Yuuri is having a panic attack, Yura. He'll be okay when it passes."

A thin trail of blood dripped from Yuuri's lip, where he must have bit down in his distress. Viktor frowned, using his sleeve to wipe away the blood. "You're okay," he whispered, as Yuri continued to stare. "I've got you. Breathe with me."

Yuri took a hesitant step closer, as if approaching a wild animal. "Can I… do anything?"

"I'm not sure if-"

" _Yes_ ," Yuuri croaked suddenly, blindly reaching out his hand to beckon Yuri over.

Yuri was at Viktor's side in a second, clutching Yuuri's hand with bug-eyes. Viktor watched his Adam's apple bob continuously as the teenager swallowed again and again. Viktor interpreted it as fear- if it was discomfort, he wouldn't have came over.

"Speak calmly and softly, okay?" 

Yuri nodded at Viktor's request, placing his free hand on Yuuri's knee. "We're here, Katsudon."

Yuuri nodded, and Viktor took his free hand and placed it on his own chest. "We're going to breathe together," he murmured. "Match your breathing with mine, darling." He took an exaggerated breath, exhaling it slowly. When Yuuri copied him, his breath less controlled, Viktor did it again.

Yuri rubbed Yuuri's knee, keeping hold of his hand and watching intently. "You can do it," he encouraged.

"In and out," Viktor sighed. "Nice and slow."

Yuuri's body was still trembling, but his breathing had become more stable. Sweat still dripped from his forehead, and Viktor wiped it away with the sleeve already stained by his bleeding lip.

"There we go," Viktor praised him. "You're doing so well."

Yuuri shook his head, eyes downcast as he let out a shaky exhale.

"He's right," Yuri mumbled, cheeks dusting pink.

"I'm pathetic," Yuuri whispered hoarsely.

"Do you remember what we talked about before?" Viktor soothed. "Your brain is telling you things that just aren't true. You are not pathetic, love."

Yuri was quiet for a moment, until Yuuri glanced at him as if for affirmation. Yuri nodded slowly, offering a hint of a smile. "He's right."

Yuuri smiled in return, leaning his head back against the lockers with his eyes shut. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

Yuri shook his head, though Yuuri couldn't see the action. "You didn't, I just… didn't know what was going on."

"Panic attacks can be sudden, and intense, and scary," Viktor cut in. "For the person having one, obviously, but also the people around that person."

"Thank you for staying," Yuuri whispered, eyes blinking open. "Even if you were unsure what was going on. You helped me."

Yuri blushed bright red, shaking his head indignantly. "I didn't do anything! I just sat here."

Yuuri glanced down to where their hands were still linked, and one of Yuri's still rested on his knee. The teenager got so red, he almost turned purple. "You helped, Yuri," Yuuri affirmed. "And you watched what Viktor did, so…" he trailed off, shutting his eyes again.

"So if Yuuri ever needs help when I'm not around," Viktor continued for him, "he knows that he can come to you." Pausing, Viktor spoke softer. "Right?"

Yuri nodded, brows furrowing. "Of course!" He barked. "I can do what you did."

Viktor smiled, grateful that Yuri was gentle with Yuuri when it truly mattered. 

"Thank you," Yuuri mumbled, clearly exhausted from the ordeal. "Both of you."


End file.
